Some computing devices include a touch-sensitive display device configured to display information to a user and to receive touch inputs from the user. Touch-sensitive display devices may register touch inputs even when the user did not intend to interact with the touch-sensitive display. For example, the user may place the computing device near the user's head while making a phone call, and the touch-sensitive display may inadvertently register a touch input from the user's cheek. Some computing devices include a proximity sensor on the same side as the touch-sensitive display. If the proximity sensor detects an object near the touch-sensitive display, the computing device may disable the touch-sensitive display to prevent the touch-sensitive display from registering an inadvertent touch input.